7 Girls War
This page is about 7 Girls War song. For information on the CD of the same name, see 7 Girls War. 7 Girls War is an original song from Wake Up, Girls! and serves as not only the opening of the original TV anime, but is also one of the staple songs from the franchise. The song is sung by all 7 members and is centred by Yoshino Nanase. Appearances Wake Up, Girls! (2014 TV Anime) Outside of the plot-line, the song served as the Opening Theme for the show from Episode 3 onwards, succeeding 'Tachiagare!'. Within the storyline, the song is first introduced in Episode 11 by Tasuku Hayasaka who writes it to replace WUG's previous song 'Gokujou Smile' which has now been given to I-1 Club. When the song is eventually performed at the 2014 Idol Festival, it is completely loved by the crowd and receives large chants too. However, due to the judges deliberation, the song still lost to Akamiso All Stars. Wake Up, Girls! Seishun no Kage Taking place almost immediately after the events of the TV series, WUG sign a deal with bvex records (a spoof on Avex) and they are given a single release with '7 Girls War'. Several live performances take place and sales are excellent, reaching number 6 on the charts, only being beaten by artists like I-1 Club and Akamiso All Stars. Wake Up, Girls! Shin Shou The song actually makes two appearances within the second anime series. The first is during the first episode where Wake Up, Girls! are also debuting their new performance outfits (due to their old ones not being suitable) on the Song Stage music show alongside I-1 Club. This is also the first TV CGI performance of the song. Additionally, when Wake Up, Girls! host the finale of their national tour, 7GW is featured as one of the songs in the main medley sung. Wake Up, Girls! Aoba Stage Play During the stage play, the song does make an appearance near the end as it is a retelling of the beginnings of Wake Up, Girls! Live Appearances As '7 Girls War' is one of the staple songs of the franchise, it has appeared in virtually every live conducted by Wake Up, Girls! Within the set lists for Festas, 7GW usually shows up around the beginning half which creates a significant amount of hype with the audience. Releases As '7 Girls War' was the opening for the original 2014 anime series, it was released as a single entitled '7 Girls War' (as well as a live action music video) alongside '16-Sai no Agape' which served as the B-Side. It also featured in the album 'Wake Up, Best!' Lyrics Romaji= ( Wake Up, Girls!) ( ) ( ) (3, 2, 1, Go!) ookiku ookiku Changing (Changing) sore wa raku janai kedo datte kimi ga soba ni iru kara yuuki dashite ippo fumidasu (yossha ikuzo-!) yume wa mada mada tooi yo (So Far) asetteru wake janai kedo motto tsuyoku omoi wo komete ashita wa kitto Shining Star ( ) ( ) WAN, TSU, SAN, SHI! ichinichi ichido no Challenging (Challenging) sore wa jimina michi dakedo datte mesasu hate wa mieteru sengoku jidai wo kakenukeru (HAABIBA NON NON) yume wa KIRARI mabushii (So Bright) fuanna wake janai kedo kitto nareru tsuyoi jibun ni negai wo kanaeru Shooting Star (3, 2, 1, Go!) ima umarekawaru Changing (Changing) sore wa raku janai kedo datte kimi ga soba ni iru kara yuuki dashite ippo fumidasu (gomen kudasai!) yume wa mada mada tooi yo (So Far) asetteru wake janai kedo motto tsuyoku omoi wo komete ashita wa kitto Shining Star |-| Kanji= ( Wake Up, Girls！) ( )( ) (3、2、1、Go!) 大きく大きくChanging(Changing) それは楽じゃないけど だって　君がそばにいるから 勇気出して一歩踏み出す(よっしゃいくぞー!) 夢はまだまだ遠いよ(So Far) 焦ってる訳じゃないけど もっと強く想いを込めて 明日はきっとShining Star ( )( ) (ワン、ツー、さん、し!) 一日一度のChallenging(Challenging) それは地味な道だけど だって　目指す果ては見えてる 戦国時代を駆け抜ける(ハァビバノンノン) 夢はキラリ眩しい(So Bright) 不安な訳じゃないけど きっとなれる強い自分に 願いを叶えるShooting Star (3、2、1、Go!) 今生まれ変わるChanging(Changing) それは楽じゃないけど だって　君がそばにいるから 勇気出して一歩踏み出す(ごめんください!) 夢はまだまだ遠いよ(So Far) 焦ってる訳じゃないけど もっと強く想いを込めて 明日はきっとShining Star |-| English= Here we go! Do our best! Wake Up, Girls! Leave everything to us, everyone! No matter how heavy the problem, we’ll gulp it down! (You eat too much though. Yeah!) Generally, we don’t have much confidence but in order to meet you, we can change anything about us! We won’t let you say we’re naive. Today, these girls open their eyes to take hold of happiness! Take Off! (3, 2, 1, Go!) We keep and keep Changing (Changing) and that is not easy at all… but because you’re there for us We have the courage to take a step forward! (Alright, here we go!) Our dream is still far from reach (So Far) and we’re not in any rush but if we put in all our strong feelings, I’m sure tomorrow we’ll be a Shining Star! “Don’t do what’s in vain” say the Japanese But if you keep being pessimistic you’ll lose friends! (Oh well…) Don’t forget to be hospitable, always do your best with effort and spirit! Blow away all your annoying worries. These girls will simply continue to play a magical melody For You One, two, three, four! Day by day, we keep Challenging (Challenging) That’s a boring path but we can see the end of our goal! We’ll overcome the Warring Era! (HAABIBA NONON) Our dream shines bright (So Bright) We’re not exactly too anxious, I’m sure we’ll become stronger and will make our wish come true. Shooting Star There are time we must endure all these frustrations. Times we must let our tears flow. But you know, those tears we shed together will become seven stars! Shine! Shine~ 3, 2, 1, Go! We’re making a new start in life and Changing (Changing) That is not easy at all… but because you’re there for us we have the courage to take a step forward! (Excuse me!) Our dream is still far from reach (So Far) and we’re not in any rush but if we put in all our strong feelings, I’m sure tomorrow we’ll be a Shining Star! Videos Trivia This was the first original opening song for the WUG anime (as 'Tachiagare' had already debuted prior to the series as the ED of 'Shichi-nin no Idol') Navigation Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Wake Up, Girls!